my_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
1000 ways to die cartoon episodes
Season 1 episode 1-look out death is about "Ahhh see what happens when your not careful as we show you these outrageous deaths. A con artist gets shredded, a stripper gets shot, two drug dealers get impaled, an aloholic falls to his death, a cowboy gets attacked by hornets, A bug collector gets to close to his bugs, and a genius kills himself". "WARNING;the stories portrayed in this show are based on real deaths and are extremely graphic. names have been changed to protect the identities of the deceased. Do not attempt to try any of the deaths deputed. Chances are 99.9 percent that you will die. For younger readers; Just DO NOT TRY IT AT HOME, OR ANYWHERE IN THE WHOLE WORLD!" "Death is everywhere. Most of us try to avoid it and can't get out of it's way. Everyday we have a new war against germs, toxins, injury, disease, illness and catastrophe.There's a lot of ways to wind up dead. The fact that we survive it all is a miracle because everyday we live we face a 1000 ways to die". ' #1 - Shredder Revenge;' 1- Europe LA Date September 2008 . "Daffy was a con artist who spent most of his time lying to one of his colleagues as-a ticket giver. But at one of his other jobs a paper shredder worker one of his customers Sylvester from eariler that day came after he found his ticket was a fake,and chased after Daffy .Sylvester experienced a fake ticket, and decided to take his rights into revenge. Daffy needed somewhere to hide. But while he was running he didn't noticed that eariler, one of the other workers acciedently spilt a large capacity of water on the floor. Daffy slipped and fell into the main shredder. Now, you would be incredibly lucky to survive, but as you can guess; Daffy didn't. He fell in and in seconds his limbs and internal organs were ripped to shreds. You could only survive a few minutes, but ten minutes later, one of his co-workers had found him and immeadiatley turned off the shredder. It was too late; Daffy shredded and the mournful shocked". "We call this - Shredder Revenge ~ Number # 1 of our list. These are the dangers of life, and clumsy inheritance is defeated by death itself. Bye Daffy!"' ' #2 - Strippers Salute; "Sophie was a stripper in LA, Hollywood. She worked there part-time as her co-worker had an injury a week earlier when she fell alarmingly on a piece of broken glass. Being as her leg was injured, that's when Sophie had to take her place. One day she got drunk from a hen night with her best friend that had just married her boyfriend the month before. She went drowsy and fell into security at the front entrance of the strip club. Security didn't expect the fall, so security being security accidently triggered his gun, and shot her in the stomach. Unfortunatey, the nearest hospital was 12 miles away, because the one on the corner had closed earlier on in the evening. And for Sophie - that was her deathly destiny. We call this - Strippers Salute. She died 15 minutes later due to the ambulance being stuck in LA traffic". #3 - Drug Death; "Stitch And Sparky were Drug dealers in Ireland..They drank illegal drugs and Alcohol. One day, they ran out of drugs, so they set up a gambing table. A clever townsperson knew he got conned when he secretley watched them deal the cards. You see, Sparky and Stitch made money because on the table laid all 4 red heart, and the people were meant to get 4 black diamond. The townsperson planned revenge and started to shout. He flipped over all 3 cards and the townspeople started a riot and chased after the drug dealers.They travelled far into the woods, but of course- they ended up dead. How? - They tripped over a tree root, and fell into a sharp branch- they impaled themselves!"."Just goes to show - Never take drugs, or gamble. We call this - Drug Death. Drugs= the deceased". #4 - Vodka Invasion; "Fred was addicted to alcohol - any alcohol Stella Artois, Vodka, Foster ext. He had an alcholic anoymnous every Wednesday.He would go down to his friends and drink alcoholic drinks.But would this entirely become a disaster - yes it did. He entirely went drowsy and didn't noticed that he had gone up a building.And he fell 6,998 feet to the ground and it killed him". "Be careful with what you do cause it can kill you.We call this- Vodka Invasion". #5 - Wild West Wasted Away; "Jones was a cowboy impersonator. He did this for a living. One day, a hornet got through the air vent. It started to reproduce and make more hornets. A few weeks later, Jones had took a shower before he went on the stage. He used flower scented body wash and coconut shampoo for his hair. You see, hornets are attracted to flowery plants and fruits. We are now going to tell you about his wild west waste of a life - The hornets smelt the fresh smelling scent and went after him. Due to Jones being allergic and didn't have any eqiupment, he moved about and that made the hornets angry. To defend themselves they stung him several times because unlike the bee, they can sting more than once. He had too many stings and died in a couple of minutes due to the audience thinking it was a part of the show" "Well Jones knew it and then he didn't". #6 - Bugged; "bugs bunny was a bug addict. He had tarantulas mosquitoes ants and many more.one day however he got bit by a black widow and become sick.he died six weeks later". ah bugs don't ever trust insects or they will kill you". #7-Genius go bye bye "Wile e was a genius. the only problem was he was rubbish at making inventions.he would nearly get killed by one of them, but he always stays fine in the end.until one day he was chasing a chicken but forgot that had accidentally left his dynamite running.the dynamite exploded and blood went everywhere. wile e should had known that he had a problem with his inventions in the end he never find out". End credits-same as show episode 2 death has come "Ahhh life can be a bitch keep watching as we show 7of today's episode deaths.a speedster runs his last run. A sailor goes for a slip and bite. 3 morons laugh themselves to death. A footballer gets the boot. A teacher has a heartattack. A comedian has her just deserved. And a rock star preform his last performance". "Death is everywhere most of us to try avoid it. Others can't get out of it's way. Everyday we live we fight a new war against germs toxins injury illness and catastrophe. There's a lot of ways to wind up dead the fact that survive at all is a miracle. Because everyday we live we face a 1000 ways to die". #8- speeded out: "Sonic is a speedrunner. He enjoys tormenting others about their slowness and weight. "Great job fatty. Sonic has never been disqualified because he blames it on others. But one day a race was taking place and sonic decided to signed up "I'm so gonna beat those fatties. What sonic said would his last. Now before we continue what do you think is gonna next?. He ran and ran and than fell dead. But what killed him? Well earlier that day. Sonic was exercising but he didn't notice a bullet shot from yesterday had gone through his foot. As soon as he started running the charge in the bullet exploded and caused his whole body stop working". "Sonic should been less careless about fatties and more on the race. Now he's has gone with a bang". #9- shark bait: "Donald is an obnoxious sailor who mops the floors for a job. He gets annoyed about it when other sailors mock and throw mud on the floor. Now Donald has lost his temper and smash his mop and attempts to stab them but slips and falls into the sea. Now the water that he landed in was shark infested and in minutes sharks appeared."help me. But the crew were long gone. He devoured in minutes". "Donald should had gotten a different job in the end he died. Enjoy your time shark bait". #10 - laugh and Darth "Shenzi banzai and ed are three idiotic laughers. They enjoy watching people hurt themselves and laugh at it "these people are so stupid Hahahahaha. "I know Hahahahaha."Hahahahaha. They eventually came across a video that was so funny they couldn't stop laughing and 20 hours of laughing. they died". "Shenzi banzai and ed should had known they would died in the end laughter became their death". #11- footballed away: " Craig is a footballer who secretly masturbates. One day a sign that said (big football match on Thursday 24 2014) "ha I'm so gonna win. "I'm gonna win this. That night he went home. And rested for tomorrow. He went to the games the next day.but as he was walking he didn't notice a ball landed in front and got stuck to his butt. Last night He didn't notice he Sat on some glue and it got on his trousers. Just then another footballer not seeing craig. Kicked him across the field and he got impaled by a goal post". "Craig was a bitchy masteurbating asshole until he went down with a kick". #12-teacher attack: "miss battleaxe was a horrid teacher. she was 56 and wishes she didn't get this job. On Friday she was glad and was getting ready to go home. But the kids annoyed her and she yelled and fell dead. How did this happen? Well miss battleaxe was going through a heartattack as soon as she yelled it stopped her heart and she died". Miss battleaxe was a horrid teacher who wanted a different job but instead she lost her life and died. #13- come-dian: "Pepper clark is an comedian. She would work as a comedian to get money. She is a comedian and money taker in disquise. She is a dirty joker and talks to friends about lies. One night however she was found out and had tomatoes and materials thrown at her. A piece of glass of glass got stuck in her temple and her brain shut down". "Oh pepper if only you didn't have to be such a bitch but now you'll never know!" #14- rocked out: "Niall is an selfish popstar and can be obnoxious. So he would eventually die right?. " come on you morons". He was Meanie to his band mates. Once on stage he sang life is a stripper by himself during the performance. Someone told him to do a stage dive and he toke his shirt off and jumped off the stage but noone caught him and he fell and hit the floor and died". Niall was a selfish creep who went famous Meanie to dead popstar. End credits- same as show Episode 3- death has a name "From organs being ripped out to falling into acid. We show you these idiotic guys being killed of course. 5 friends get blown up. A manager loses his mind. A grumpy worker gets fried. A police officer gets covered in acid. 2 sex dealers lose their lives. A stupid man goes over a cliff. And a sporty woman gets impaled". "Death is everywhere most of us try to avoid it others can't get out of it's way. Everyday we fight a new war against germs toxins injury illness and catastrophe. There's a lot of ways to wind up dead the fact that we survive at all is a miracle because everyday we live we face a 1000 ways to die". #15-blown friends "One time in your life you would find gangs who act idiotic. Meet (harry,Harold, freddie,William,and sim. These boys constantly do stupid things like put ash on their eyes or run across a boiling lava floor. "Hey you guys up for a challenge?". "Yes". Ok we're gonna play the click game. What is the click game you may ask? It's a game where you use a gun and see who gets the bullet. The gang go to an abandoned shack to play the game. What they don't know is that mines were planted there. the guys started playing the game. Of course there weren't any bullets in the gun. " do you guys hear that?" one of them said. "Yeah". They all looked under the table and there was a mine."Ahhhhhhh" they screamed and bang. The bomb went off and blood was everywhere. The bodies were gone". "Ahh these teens these days. There was never hope for them to survive. And now Harry Harold Freddie William and sim are gone With a bang". #16- manager die hard "Mr krabs is an obnoxious manager he never pays his workers (Bob and squid) his workers get angry about this and ask for money. Krabs knowing that he would be sued by them went insane and punched them and ran and then dead. But how? Well last night his workers put cocaine in his drink. As soon as he got up the cocaine reached to his brain and he died". "Mr Krabs never cared to pay his workers and now they have all the money in the world". #17-dead work: "Squid is an grumpy worker ( who is actually from the death story that we just did) ahem. Anyway he was always mean to the customers and just was mean guy to be honest. "What would you like sir!. The customers started to get angry and chased him around the kitchen. Suddenly he slips and falls head first into a frier and dies". "Never mess with a crowd squid because when you do you get fried". 18- acid officer: "Officer wiggium is an lazy cop who only cares about donuts. "I love donuts. One day there is a report about crooks invading a chemical plant and wiggium is on his way. What is acid you may ask? Acid is a dangerous chemical that if touched burn your skin off. Wiggium arrives at the chemical plant and chases the crooks. He gets them and handcuffs them. "Well done myself. But just as he is celebrating he accidentally pushes a button and acid falls out and lands on top of him and dies" Officer wiggium should of known he was rubbish at his job. In the end he died. And as for the crooks they were lucky and ran all to bank and then the beach". 19- red and rippy: "Ren and stimpy are 2 sex dealers who ask woman to have sex with them. One day however they go to a farm and ask a farmer's daughters to have sex with them. But just their about to there is a bang and Ren and stimpy fall dead on the ground. But what killed them? Well seeing them when they came. The farmer called a hitman name Zeus. And just as they were about to hit off. He shot them and the ladies screamed and ran away". "Ren and stimpy could of lived if didn't do sex but in the end the bullet always wins". 20 -a death of idiotidocy: "Bob is a stupid man who makes everyone annoyed. He was a rubbish driver and he always crashed. One day because of his bad driving. He went over a cliff and died. But wait where was he going? He was driving to mount Everest but couldn't stop in time and went over and died". "There could have been a different ending but because of his stupidity he died". 21- rainbowpaled: "Rainbow is a sports instructor and enjoys being mean to her traineers. "Keep those feet up". She is a mean person in a sports suit. One day however she had a new fat rookie named eggman doing the wall climb. But he got stuck and rope flicked back and sent her into a tennis pole and she got impaled and died". "Hmm rainbow should have known being mean never helps. So in the end she deserved to die". End credits- same as show episode 4-death is angry Death is a confusing thing and bloody too. Sit back and enjoy as show you 7 of today's deaths. A nerd goes blind and then dies. A biker gets his just deserves. A cocaine addict snoorks too much. A postman goes for a ride. A mechanic gets hanged. A farmer goes for a slow. And a super zero falls. Death is everywhere most of us try to avoid it others can't get out of it's way. Everyday we live we fight a new war against germs,toxins,injury,illness,and catastrophe. There's a lot of ways to wind up dead the fact that we survive at all is a miracle because everyday we live we face a 1000 ways to die. 22-Nerded out: "Max was the guy you never wanna be. "He was a nerd and a loser who always got bullied by rogues and was fed up with it that one day he was so angry he didn't see his chemicals exploded in his face he went blind in seconds and he accidentally tripped over a lab container and hit his cranium on the table so hard that it cracked his head and he died". "Well once a nerd always a nerd right max max?". 23- biker go bye bye: "See these guys motorbikes and all these are bikers what are bikers you ask their a group of thugs who drink loads of alcohol and ride on motorbikes". "Well every biker had to have a leader meet scourge the baddest dude around and pervert". "His fame got the better of him and he died". "how? He was going at 8900mph and couldn't hold on and fell hitting the ground fracturing his ribs spine and cranium and death was instant". "Scourge should of been less drunk and more careful because on this show you never live for it". Scourge didn't get that so he went from fame to bikered away". 24-cocaine slain: "Elliot was a cocaine addict he snoorked more than a one million people could and when he ran out he would steal cocaine from other addicts and snoork theirs too". "Elliot had snoorked and snoorked and snoorked until bang his snoorking days were over". "He accidentally snoorked up a explosive dust and when it reached his nose it exploded rupturing his brain and organs and he died". "Elliot was a snoorker but his snoorking addiction eventually ended his life with a boom". 25- posted off: "Pat Clinton was an average postman who like all postmen had to deliver he was to retire when they asked if he could do a big errand this made pat angry why? Because he actually hated being a postman and when they asked he got really angry and didn't notice his son's skateboard". " he accidentally stepped on it and went for a ride until smash he crashed in the Windows of his van and was embedded with shards of glass and dies". "Silly pat postman more like splatman well bye for now smash Clinton". 26-mechanicide: "Wow a garage what death could possibly happen at a garage #looks to tails# oh there's one". "How did tails die: "well early tails was messing around with his pal rotor when suddenly the rope attached to the wood he was on got tangled and he accidentally hanged him and was pulled along unknown to rotor he was dead until rotor saw he wasn't moving and stands there screaming then runs". "Tails should had been more full of brains because in the end his brain was no more right tails". 27-farmed farmer "Farmer pickles was an abusive farmer and was downright mean to crows. "go away! Bloody crows". "So how did he die:"well farmer pickles was doing his morning check when a stray cow was running only it wasn't a cow it was a bull! "Ahhhhhhh" farmer pickles screamed and as the bull charged straight into him causing him to fly across the field and into a fork impaling himself". "Farmers are supposed to be nice people but pickles didn't get that and now he never will". 28-suppered away: "Wayne was a top notch asshole and so when he decides to become a superhero what do you think happens well first he was called black death sounds more like a supervillain's name which is exactly why he dies but how? He saw a bunch of lagoons and tried to beat them up but was no match and accidentally tripped on his cape and fell hitting the ground so hard which which snapped his elbows and knees spine cranium ribs and pelvis". "Wayne should've known not just some guy can become a superhero they have to be trained and have power Wayne boy here didn't get that and he went from super hero to supervillain to super zero". episode 5 death has a number "Ahhhhhhh from entrails being sliced out to a decapitation we count seven of today's deaths". "Two morons go for a ride in a hamster ball". "a dog hater gets leashed". "A robber takes a plunge and dIes". "An animal lover gets run over". "Three dicks get squashed by a balcony"." A gamer plays to his end". "And a assassin gets assassinated by himself". "Death is everywhere most of try to avoid others can't get out of it's way"." Every day we fight a new war against germs toxins injury illness and catastrophe". "There's a lot of ways to wind up dead the fact that we survive at all is a miracle because everyday we live we face a 1000 ways to die". 29-hamster balled out: "Furball and calamity were the dumbest duo around they would do stupid things like swallow snooker balls and kick each other in the balls". "One day they were trekking a mountain and found a hamster ball and got inside and started moving it what is a hamster ball you ask its a giant rubbery ball that uses wind to move it". "furball and calamity were enjoying themselves until eventually their laughing turned to screams". "They went over a cliff and rolled and rolled and rolled crashing into each other cracking heads and snapping bones until finally the ball popped and they were dead". "Furball and calamity two idiots went from laughing to screaming to finally dead". 30-dog says die: "Jasper hated dogs he wished the darn animal never existed but the owners thought differently because jasper would sued so he proceeded with his job until a bark came out which alerted the others". "Jasper had pissed off the wrong sort of dogs and they dragged him across and straight into a tree and jasper died snapping his neck and brain and he died". "Jasper was a dog hater he hated their lives and he ended up without one". 31-robbed n plunge: "Jon Arbuckle was an average criminal and his job paid off only problem was though he was a clumsy clots he slipped over water and tripped on the ground luckily he was always alright until one night he was robbing the mayor when he slipped some water he survived but not what was inside it was infested with piranhas and in minutes Jon was eaten alive and he died". "Jon should had been less of a clots and more of a robber because he fell he splashed then he died" 32-roadkill animality: "Fluttershy was a woods girl who loved animals and she wished she could be more close to them". "On her way hone one day she spotted a raccoon in the middle of the road and she decided to bring it back just as she was about to a truck came and hit her and she was dead instantly". "Fluttershy wished she could be with the animals in the end her wish came but then so did her fate". 33-bal co died: "Here we have three different assholes: "Lightning was drug addict and for one reason the thing is lightning wasn't a drug addict to begin with he was a ninja who was madly in love with his sensei but she didn't love him back and he was banished". "Predator was a rogue hitman who got fired and took a life off in his house and did stupid very stupid things he would backflip off a ladder and ride his skateboard down the road into cars and luckily avoid getting hit". "Flying was a insane mental who would steal cars and buy illegal things like weed and pushed it up his ass but luckily he never got poisoned but he was credited as a nutcase". "So what you think will when a drug addict a daredevil and a insane man meet well here's what happened:"the three of them got into a fight and lost their lives how?: they were to close to a balcony that was hanging with all the pushing and shoving the balcony ended up by a tiny nail of a inch once the final shove was done the balcony fell crashing the three of them and they died". "These nutcases were all stupid and because of that they died". 34-gamered away: "Plucky was an avid gamer who only ate junk food pissed in a bottle and played for hours on you guessed it call of duty or gta sometime gmod"."his life was shit but he didn't care he loved it but one day a professional gamer came and beat him on a game of call of duty plucky got and stood up then he died". "Plucky had been sitting down for so long that his legs had been pushing into his chest and once he stood up his heart stopped and pretty much died from a pressure crush". "Plucky was a gamer looking for fun but when a pro came and stole his pride he jumped and then he died ( tv shows the word game over)". 35-assassinated assassin: "Nack was a assassin working for the extermination squad his job was to shoot down terrorists or traitors of their country. "Nack had one problem he was to close to the jeep and he saw the target appeared and he killed his target but then the bullet bounced back and hit him straight back in the head and he died". "Nack was a bad guy who killed his target but wound up dead". End credits-same as show ps the names are ours in the credits that goes for all the episodes". Episode 6- death strikes "From being cut to bits by a woodchipper to a being choked by a bag we count the seven deaths in a thousand ways to die of course". "A show star swallows his Mic". "A pirate loses his grip and falls hitting deck below"."a waiteress crashes and slices". "A serial killer stabs himself". "Four knuckle brains lose their lives". "A rich dick gets drowned in money". "And a two rednecks get impaled through the heads". 36- show swallowed: "Fazbear was a kid entertainer at the happy animals pizzeria his job was however disrespected by his audience you see they weren't kids and happy animals was actually a run down drug store". "Fazbear hated his job and when the audience started throwing tomatoes he got angry he ran forward and then died but what killed him?:"fazbear was to close to the wire near his Mic when he lounged forward he tripped over the Mic and it went through his mouth with all the saliva dripping on the mic it electrocuted him and choked him at the same time". "Fazbear hated his job but when time came he quit but not in the way he expected it too". 37-deck boned: "Foxy was a pirate who sailed the seven who drank heavily and messed with his crew but drinking eventually lead to his death but how:"that night foxy had drunk so much he was practically drunk and he didn't notice he had gone up the rope of the ship eventually he reached the top but his drunk made him not see anything and fell over the edge hitting his back on the deck so hard it cracked then snapped and he died". "Foxy was a regular pirate having fun but when he went drunk his vision turned against and he died". 38-waiter diced: "Chica was a waitress in the happy animals pizzeria who had gone through a lot of incidents where she could've died but didn't but one day she was working a shift and she died how?:" chica was carrying a pack of knifes to the customers when she crashed into a wall and the knives sliced her arms and stabbed themselves into her brains and skin hitting her heart killing her instantly and she died". "Chica was a washed up waitress who escaped death but one her luck went away and she wound dead". 39- serial killed me: "Life as a serial killer can be hard meet lotso he was criminally insane serial killer who killed people as a living so far he's murdered about 576 people and no one has caughted him or seen his identity you see lotso wore this badger mask and so every time someone said badger! He would shoot". "One night lotso went into the president's house to murder him and his daughter when he set off a alarm he ran and but accidentally tripped and stabbed himself". "Lotso was a average serial killer who went from pro to go". 40-knuckled out: "Wow another gang wow wonder what happens to these guys oh that's what happened okay let's reverse back to how this happened:"meet knuckles espio vector and mighty these knuckleheads would do anything dumb like shoot rockets under their asses or drink someone's sweat its like another episode of jackass when these guys are around". "One evening they setting up a prank for sally when it backfired and they died but how?:well they setting up a water prank with a hose when it back fired it waved around and strangled mighty hit vector's cranium straight into a wall launched espio and he landed on the pavement and went straight in knuckle's mouth and the pressure caused his head to explode". "They died of strangulation, cracked skull, falling high from the sky and finally an exploded water pressured brain". "Knuckles espio mighty and vector should known they are dumb because in the end they died". 41- money rushed: "Once in your life you would meet a rich dick who lived in a mansion full of money who would swim in it meet scrooge he's the richest guy around and also a total asshole he would steal from others by pickpocketing and he would use it for his own greed but one day he was swimming in his money when he decided to dive into it and jumped in and was dead how?:"he landed on it with so much force his coin had forced themselves into his body and he drowned in his own money". "Scrooge was an obnoxious money grabber and in the end the devil paid back for it". 42-rednecked heads: "Every once in a while a bunch of rednecks shows up and they always have a leader meet nuka the drunkest redneck who ever lived he would mess around with his buddy maumbu because he wouldn't anywhere without his bro co leader". "Nuka and maumbu were partners in rednecksism who run around drinking boose and messing with props but this eventually would've killed them right here's what happen next?:Nuka and maumbu messing around as usual when suddenly they tripped over on a rug and impaled themselves on the antlers of the wall moose Nuka was on the right and maumbu was on the left". When they tripped their bodies flew forwards and straight into the antlers and impaled themselves through the head and straight to the brain and they died". "Wow theyre dead that's d...e...a...d dead!!!!!!!". Credits- same as show Episode 7- death is pissed off "Death is here and he's pissed check out 7 of today's deaths". "A guitarist plays his final round"."a psychotic partyer goes down by a wire"."a tomboyish princess bows to close to the edge and falls"."a group of thieves get thrown of their boards"."a fat man loses his food then his life"."six insane girls get pushed and then slide then died"."and a Italian eat his last spaghetti then dies". "Death is everywhere most of us try to avoid it other can't get out of its way"."everyday we fight a new war against germs,toxin,injury,illness,and catastrophe". "Theres a lot ways to wind up dead the fact that we survive at all is a miracle because everyday we live we face a 1000 ways to die". 43-guitar die note: "Bonnie b was guitarist who worked for the happy animals with fazbear and chica"."Bonnie would play his guitar even if it was night and sometimes he played guitar in his sleep"."bonnie went to work as usual and when he heard about fazbear and chica's deaths he was very sad so when he finished his piece he jumped up and shout aggressive things about the place and as he did he tripped and impaled himself through the stomach by his guitar". "Bonnie was quite an impressive guitar but when he heard his friends were dead he played he shouted and then he died". 44-partied out: "Pinkie was quite the partyer that she went her limits and wound up dead but how well heres what happen?:pinkie was performing as a clown when she stepped on a wire the wire snapped and she started acting crazy on the stage and thats because she was being electrocuted on the stage and she died on the middle of the floor". "Pinkie was who played her hardest when time came to her she stepped on a wire got electrocuted and wound up in heaven". 45-tomboyed over: "Sally was a tomboy she wore none girlish clothing and preferred a vest and some shoes and shorts"."she had a fetish for women making her a lesbian after she found boys annoying and also she is a princess which means shes loyalty which means she was the next but sadly she died how:"one day she bowed down too close to the edge of the castle's balcony and fell over the edge and she died". "Sally thought she could live forever turns out on this show no one does and so she turned to the crowd and flipped over the edge and she ended up dead". 46-thieved out: "Jet wave and storm were a trio of troublemakers who liked to steal gems rupies and emeralds from treasurey place such as rock valley and gem city one day jet decided they should rob the mobius bank when a rock hit him in the face and he realised an angry mob was after them they got on their boards and whizzed off when suddenly a rock hit his board and he fell storm and wave joined him after". "When they fell they hit some spikes and were dead". "Jet wave and storm thought they could get away with Stealing not on this show fellas and gal". 47-fat man: "Gus is the world champ fattie and dead fattie and here's why?:"Gus was witty and stupid he ate and ate and ate until the restaurant billed him for the food and as he left he had a horrible tummy ache and his stomach popped and he wound up dead". "Gus was a fattie who never cared about his weight and so his stomach exploded and he was dead" 48-insanity gone mad: "Well here's a group of girls you don't wanna mess with meet rarifruit fluttershout rainbine pinkis cupcake Applepills and brutalight sparcake they were a group of girls gone insane". "One day they were going to a cafe because pinkis is was hungry ps for people but as they reached the cafe another group of six pushed them down the mountain and they died of multiple head cracks impalements and stabbing". "These girls were insane so when a another group of girls gave them the shove they ended up dead and they laid together on the ground". 49-Italian off:" Mario was a big eater and he was also a plumber who made sure tubes were fitted in to stop flooding and over flows but one day mario had bowl of spaghetti which had a special ingredient in it was poison meant for bowser and when finished his spaghetti he died from poisoning". "Mario had a life ate some spaghetti and wound up dead nough said". Credits-same as show episode 8- death can find you "Ahhh from a drunk guy who slices his neck to a human inferno we count seven of today's deaths"."a man turns into a walking inferno". "A woodchopper gets massacred"."a pogo athlete goes over a cliff". "A woman pops her head"."a drunk gets sliced". "Two bullies get a head job"."and a librarian gets booked down". 50-infernoment flashed: "Otto was the average dick we know and he died heres why?:"he was minding his beeswax when a fire started he ran to get out the building but then notice a burn son his shoes which spread when he tried to put it out in minutes he was minced meat and he knew it". "Otto was average dick who went from dicky to just dead". 51-chipped out: "Chip and Dale were woodcutters who chopped down trees it was a tiring job but someone had to do it they just wished it wasn't them but either way they were happy to know the sex sisters were on at the dragon den club for homosexual bisexual and gay lesbianonic people and drunkies they were just about done when a twig got so Dale climbed in and kicked the twig and it work but suddenly his legs got caught and he was shredded to meat". "Dale thought that using his foot would work it did but it also sealed his fate". 52-pogo killed him: "Pete is an everyday pogoer and dick to other pogoers he would constantly kick them off and sabotaged their springs causing 390 deaths from it one day Pete was on his way to Springer to get a new helmet meanwhile a pogoer who had enough of Pete's tricks sabotaged his pogo and ran just as Pete came out and Pete got on his pogo and started pogoing but as he jumped a spring snapped and his pogo went straight over a cliffside and He died". "Pete was a dick looking for victims he killed 390 and then died himself". 53-popmental popper: "Penny L was the sight for many boys including vinnie too bad that she wasn't interested in them and more interested with her ribbons and her beauty to care about a boyfriend until she met Russell whom she grew a crush on". "That night she was getting ready for a ribbon competition when a ribbon get stucked and she pulls on it she accidentally falls into a air pump and air pumps straight to her head and it explodes". "Penny L was a no good beauty and so when a hot beast came into her life she got pumped and then popped". 54-drunky says bye bye: "Patrick had two affections in his life his stupidity and alcohol he would messing with his neighbours by smashing their Windows with a mallet or he would erect his penis out in front of them". "Patrick did eventually die how?:"he was drinking his beer to close to a makeshift and his arms cut off and he died of blood loss". "Patrick was dumbo who drunk had fun and then died". 55-heads off 1 dead bulls: "Bebop and Rocksteady were high school bullies looking for trouble and so trouble they caused and you're guessing did these guys die(looks to bodies) yes yes they did and this is why:"bebop and Rocksteady were gazing at their victims when a stray gear from a machine decapitated them and they were dead". "Bebop and Rocksteady didn't care about rules and so they died by decapitation hell yes". 56-booked out: "Twilight was a book addict who took her eyes never from her book and eventually she died how?:"twilight was looking for a book and she found one it was under all the others not wanting to take forever on picking them up she pulled the underneath out and the books all came falling on to her and she died from a smashed skull". "Twilight never took her eyes off her books and so they killed her goodbye twilight". Credits-same as show